Happy Tree Company
Happy Tree Company is my fan parody of the Battlefield: Bad Company ''series and Ka-pow spinoff. Essentially, the series' main plot explores the life of the Happy Tree Friends as they join the same army that Flippy was in. No stories or videos have been published, as this series is more of a "thinkabout" series rather than an actually published series. Starring Roles *Cuddles *Lifty *Shifty Featuring Roles *Flaky *Giggles *Petunia *Sniffles *Russell *Handy *Lumpy Plot Lifty and Shifty are seen hiding behind bushes in a jungle. They are both giggling, as Shifty takes out a pistol and lifty nods with approval. The two make their way along a path. The scene pans out to reveal a brilliant marble palace with a concrete dug-in entrance. Shifty cocks his pistol and the two take off. We see Cuddles and Lumpy against the wall as Lifty and Shifty run by. The music escalates until Lifty kicks open the door, with a wild kung fu yell. Multiple tiger soldiers start firing their weapons. Sniffles, russell, and giggles all cower in fear. Flaky screams very loud. However, Lumpy grabs a grenade off of Handy, who ran to him to help. He bites off the pin and throws it. The tiger soldiers stop and watch the grenade as it hits the wall and bounces back to lumpy's place. The tree friends run away, screaming. Lumpy, in a panic, attempts to run away, but the grenade explodes and sends half of his body flying. He flies past Handy, who flinches. He then laughs in victory of not dying. However, Handy looks down, and the Grenade attatched to his belt had no pin. Lumpy's antler had caught the pin and had taken it off. Handy attempts to grab the grenade, but consdiering he has no arms, he cannot. He screams "Fuck!" followed by an explosion. The scene changes to Lifty and Shifty behind a concrete wall. Shifty is shouting into a radio and Lifty hides behind him, afraid. Bullets wizz by the two. As Handy's helmet falls down and lands on Lifty's head, blood starts to drip down from the helmet as Lifty dies by the way the helmet hit Lifty's head. Shifty is thrown into a panic. He begins screaming into his radio. The scene changes to Petunia trying to give Lumpy mouth-to-mouth, but is hesitating due to her germaphobia. Meanwhile, a shocked and quivering Flaky hides behind Russel, as he throws a bowie knife at one of the Tiger soldiers. It hits the soldier and blood splatters all over the wall. Flaky sees the gore and is thrown into a panic. She ran all over the place but slipped on Lumpy's lower and detatched half, sending her flying. She zings into the base. Outside, sounds of impaling and splattering can be heard. The scene clipped into the room, showing a skinless Flaky lying in a pool of blood, while multiple impaled Tigers lie on the ground, in other pools of blood. Meanwhile, Giggles can be heard saying "Oh my god! I've had enough!" and she runs away. She is just running and screaming until she realizes that the others are screaming for her to come back. She asks why, but she is too late. Missiles rain from above and blow her to pieces. Cuddles gets shocked. He looks at petunia, who is now trying to get Lumpy's heart started, even though he is dead. She is covered and blood and she is crying. Sniffles rushes over to see Lumpy's dead body. Shocked, he stumbles back and trips over a dead tiger soldier. He falls on a knife, impaling him. He looks at his chest and screams, followed by his death. Petunia, Shifty, and Russell are now very injured and attempt to bring Cuddles to retreat. Running through the forest, they run into an Indiana-jones style temple. The scene switches to them running through this temple. Cuddles steps on a plate which causes arrows to shoot. Cuddles is struck twice by the arrows and dies. Petunia and Russell are frantic. They come upon a pit with a single vine to cross over it. In a panic, they play rock paper scissors to see who sacrifices themself and who gets to go. Since russel has a hook for a hand, Petunia uses rock. Russell is forced to use Scissors. Petunia smiles sympathetically and pushes Russell down the hole.It shows russell fall in a pit of lava, only to have his skeleton bob up. Petunia takes a deep breath and jumps on the vine. She swings over the pit and lands in some sand. She yells in victory. However, she begins to sink. She begans to dry heave and panic. She struggles to move, but ends up drawing herself farther and farther down. She utters a final scream as she garbles down sand and dies. The scene switches to the deathbed of the soldiers. Shifty bursts out of a clump of bodies, with no arm and many wounds. He does not have his helmet. He starts crawling. He finds a comfortable spot and lays to rest. He chuckles lightly, in victory. Suddenly, sounds of missiles can be heard. She screen circles down on him, like every episode ending, and he screams. The screen goes black and a large explosion is heard. Moral ''"Live by chance, love by choice, and kill by proffesion!" Deaths *Lumpy is ripped in half in an explosion. *Handy is ripped apart and dies in the same explosion. *Lifty is hit in the head hard enough to crack his skull, instantly killing him. *Flaky's skin is peeled via her quills, and having no skin, she bleeds to death. *Giggles is blown to pieces when she steps into the wrong area, in sight of Tiger artillery launchers. Missiles strike down on her, killing her. *Sniffles is impaled by a knife. *Cuddles is shot in the head with posion arrows, killing him. *Russell falls in a pit of lava and is burnt to a crisp. *Petunia sinks and suffocates in quicksand. *Shifty is destroyed by the same missiles that Giggles died by. *Multiple Tiger soldiers die. Goofs *Flaky's beret and jacket disappear when she flies into the base. *The tiger soldiers have gray uniforms, not blue. *The tiger soldiers are drawn in the style that Ka-pow has them in, but the Tree friends are drawn as they regularly are. *The lower portion of Handy's tail is shaded with a different colour. *Handy's helmet was shaded in the wrong colour. *Lifty and Shifty's "beards" are lower on their face than they should be, making their heads seem bigger. *The inside of Cuddles' ear is neon yellow. *Sniffles is missing the tape on his glasses. *Russell's skin colour is wrong. *Petunia's tail is shaded a different colour from the mark on her head. *Handy only has bandages on one arm. The other arm is simply an orange nub. *Lumpy's dog tags to not stretch around his neck; they simply hand from his shirt. Trivia *Cuddles usually has a puff of fur between his ears, but that is replaced by a beret. *Giggles usually has a bow, but that is also replaced by a beret. *Petunia usually has a flower upon her head, but that is once again replaced by a beret. *Flaky usually has quills on her head, but that is replaced by another beret. *Petunia does not have dog tags, she is still wearing her air freshner necklace. *Cuddles' rank shows he is a corporal. *Giggles' rank shows she is a private. *Petunia's rank shows she is a private. *Sniffle's rank shows he is a corporal. *Lumpy's rank shows he is a corporal. *Russell's rank shows he is a private. *Flaky has no rank, meaning she is a private E-1. *Shifty's rank shows he is a corporal. *Lifty's rank shows he is a private. *Handy's rank is partly ripped off, making it seem as if he is a private, but the rank on his helmet confirms he is a corporal. *Flippy's rank shows he is a general. *Handy's helmet, out of 3, is the only helmet that has clips on it. *Russell's boots and helmet stand in for his Pirate hat and Peg feet. *Shifty's helmet stands in for his hat. *Lifty was intended to have a beret, but I forgot to add it. Gallery flaky2.png|Flaky, moments after tripping on Lumpy. gigglesrusslesniffles2.png|Russell, Giggles, and Sniffles in the doorway. lumpyhandy2.png|Handy after Lumpy tore the pin off of his grenade. Flippy2.png CompanyA2.png Companyc.png Category:Ka-Pow! Category:Irregular Episodes